Mishu
Mishu (literal translation, "dirty water") is the Miranen word for people who are a mixture of one or more races or species. While the term mishu most often applies to first-generation mixed people, it can also be applied to those multiple generations down the line if they suffer from any of the markers that are considered signatory of mishu heritage. The term mishu is considered insulting and derogatory in most instances. History The term mishu is derived from the mythological figure of Mishue, primarily through the legend of the Seven Stars. As with many Miranen myths, that particular tale highlights several primary concerns: fear of foreigners or unfamiliar entities, the dangers of helping others and betrayal through misplaced trust. While there was a time when mishu were tolerated, although not accepted, most miranen are openly disproving of them. In a society where conformity translates to safety, the thought of someone looking so different and coming from such a unique background is frightening. Classifications There are multiple types of mishu. The two most common types are han-mishu (usually just called mishu) and corran-mishu. Han-mishu are the result of reproduction between two separate sentient species, such as a Miranen and a Hangesu. Corran-mishu are the result of reproduction between two races within a single species, such as a raren and a suren Miranen. Corran-mishu do not typically display the physical characteristics of the han-mishu. Markers While the term mishu only refers to mixed ancestry and not necessarily any particular aspect of appearance, there are a traits that are considered unique to mishu. Physical Appearance While the reasons are unknown, mishu tend to display some similarities in physical apperance. These similarities may or may not appear in an individual, and whether or not they present is not affected by the appearance of their parents. Hair Most commonly, mishu exhibit red (or reddish-colored) hair. In some cases, particularly where mishu produce offspring with another non-miranen species, the hair may be white. While not a rule, this unusual hair is also often very fine and may lack texture otherwise apparent in either parent's species. Skin Nearly universal, a very large percentage of mishu have very pale skin, which may also be fragile and susceptible to injury. Hangesu mishu may have a converse problem; their skin, while also typically pale, may be extremely difficult to damage. Soft tissues are still vulnerable. Height Mishu tend to be noticeably shorter than average, most never reaching more than 75% of the average combined height of their parents' races. This can be deceptive in cases where one parent species has a notable height difference (such as an individual with one miranen and one aiaen parent. While not a purely aiaen-miranen mishu, Psirasephes Mijase-Aradenen, Den, is a good example of this. He is considered extremely tall by miranen society, but he is very short by aiaen standards.) Health Genetic compatibility of species can be problematic. With regards to mishu, many individuals experience a weakened immune system and poor health. However, many enjoy average health. Still, keep in mind that there are a few conditions which seem to affect mishu exclusively. Rokan's Syndrome One of the most devastating illnesses in the MRU world, Rokan's syndrome causes widespread pain through the muscles and joints, depression and a loss of appetite. While not pleasant, the most noticeable sign of the disease is readily apparent in that it also causes premature aging. See also: * List of Mishu * Illsphoiden